Ian and Fluffy Fluffy's Wedding
(One beloved morning in Rabbitloo) (however) (Everyone's entering the park) (all together) Pooh: If I'm not a bear with very little brain, What is this all about? Piglet: Well, you want to know it is, Pooh Bear? Pooh: Yes. Tigger: Guess what it is? Rabbit: Fluffy Bun's wedding. Pooh: Oh neat. Who's the lucky rabbit? Eeyore: Not just a girly rabbit. Just a Fluffer bro too. Magical: NO WAY! Actually, It's Ian Fluffers! Berry and Sour: Correct! (BOOM, Title was wrong) Magical: Oh. Some of you don't believe. Serena: Fixed it. (BAM!) Ian & Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun's Wedding (the title is seen) Stacy: Let's get started. Kibble: Right away. (Song begins) (and plays) Rocky Squirrel: There's a party here in Rabbitloo, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Fluffy and Ian are gonna have a weddin' Bullwinkle: There's party in Rabbitloo Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Johnny Bravo: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty Dexter: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Yin: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Yang: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Bartok: There's a party here in Rabbitloo So I'm goin' to paint the town Zozi: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! PPGs: Ian's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Woody: My friend's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Pat: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs, Stan: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Ed: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Edd: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Kittens: There's a party here in Rabbitloo, And it's got us all aglow Eddy: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it. Fat Albert: Sure, Nothing to it. Mikey Simon: There's a party here in Rabbitloo, But we're not sure that we'll go, For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Norbert: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Daggett: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Norbert: What could possibly go wrong? Daggett: Not a villain in sight. The next line. Dr. Neo Cortex: There's a party here in Rabbitloo, And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Dyke: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Ripto: Okay, Dyke. The Flea: There's a party here in Rabbitloo And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Rikochet: Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Buena Girl: Oh boy. Lupin II: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Fujiko: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Bloo: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Mac: Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too Magical: There's a party here in Rabbitloo Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Rodney: Hold it. Where's the groom? Andy: Uh oh. Darlene: He's gone. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Ian grooms himself) (all up) Ian: There. Rocky Squirrel: Ian, There you are. Hope you're set. Bullwinkle: And ready too. Ian: I know. No need to rush. Gonna make sure if Fluffy's ready too. Is she? Andrew: And I do hope we can watch and do Arcane (Season 1) more often. Ian: Finally. We brothers finally have wives. What a dream come true. (song continues) There's a party here in Rabbitloo And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Fluffy: There's a party here in Rabbitloo, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Ian: I never, ever had a real family Fluffy: I never ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who could just understand me... Shane: Hey, come on. You've really got to get along with us, because we'll continue film spoof traveling. David: There's a party here in Rabbitloo And it's starting right away I hope you're dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Rodenteen Family: Ian's getting married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century. Amazing how Ian could have come so far! Wubbzy: They're finally getting married! Lily: They're finally getting married! The Bad Birds: They're finally getting married! Benjamin Rabbit: Look at all these presents! Fluffy Bun: We're finally getting married! Spyro: They're finally getting married! Ian: I'm finally getting married! All: They're finally getting married in the party of Rabbitloo! Eds: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me Waterson Kids: To the party of Rabbitloo! (Song ends) (and stops) Danny Danbul: A party's going on now. I got to party. I got to party. Help me, I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Oh, You know I feel it. (He gasps when everyone's staring at him) That's enough. Sorry. Olie Polie Bear: Okay. Now let's get on with it. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) (Pop's Moon Palace) Gideon: Make it a root beer, Pops. Pops: Okay, Gideon. Heck: Where's my wheenie? Honest John: We're waiting. Kiker: Can I have onion rings please? Tigra: French Fries? Jack: Make mine a BLT with mustard. Niples: Coca Cola. Pops: One at a time. Who do you think I am? A road runner? Gosh. (Gideon the Cat holds a Sorry sign) (He hiccup) (suddenly) Pops: Here's the root beer and cola. All: Aha. Pops: If you should know, Today, Ian and Fluffy Bun are having a wedding. All: Oh. Gideon: Excuse me? Ringmaster: Pardon?! Pops: They're gonna be married today. Lampwick: So that's why. (Back with us) Announcer: It's the Wedding Show where you'll see love couples being married. (announces) (It stay tunes) (at last) Grinch's Clock Music (Stephen Druschke's Style)Grinch's Clock Music (Stephen Druschke's Style) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NNg1Cy76Ck (Manfred snores) (and naps) (Radio turns on and plays Casey Jones) (by Eddy Arnold) (Manfred wakes up and growls) (fiercely) (Grabs a book and throws it at the radio) (BAM!) (Radio plays Hamster Dance) (by The Party Cats) (Manfred moans and groans) (in annoyance) (Grabs a cane and toss it at the radio) (WHACK!) (BASH!) (Radio plays Blue (Da Ba Dee)) (to anger Manfred) (He grabss a frame and hit it with it) (BAM!) (Radio plays Witch Doctor) (by AlbinoBlackSheep) Manfred: Ah! (feels furious) (Grabs a lamp and throws it at the radio) (BASH!) (CRASH!) (Radio lands on the ground) (KABOOM!) Manfred: There. (sleeps) Radio: Special news today. A wedding day is going and it's Ian Fluffers and Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun are being married today. (the announcement continues) Manfred: Hi-yi-yi. (double takes) Ian: Hope this is perfect. Ryan: It will be. Owl: What does it look like? Too late? Tyler: And not on time? Alvin: Of course not. Kessie (Bird): Yes. (Fanfare) Owl: Oh. It's time. Lumpy (Heffalump): Yup. Bloo: Oh look. It's a rabbit time love. (A bear roared at him, Then he pushed it away) Get that bear outta here. Mac: Not that stupid bear. Wilt: Sorry about that. Eduardo: Our mistake. (We look back) (and gasp) (Fluffy appears) (beautifully) Ian: Gosh. (eyes twinkle) (Fluffy walks forward) (toward Ian) (Welch looks through his binoculars) (with confusion) Welch: Oh. A darn hero wedding. Always happen each day. Fauna: I suppose more weddings are on the way since two girls are pregnant. Lester: And who might those be? Caldolph: Ian and Fluffy. Dolores: Not the love couples. Angelina and Gopher White are pregnant. Lester: Because they'll be given birth to some more kids. Welch: Yeah right. Dolores: Because they'll be getting more adopted kids on our team. Ian: I'm... Speechless. Fluffy: Shall we? Ian: Sure. Fluffy: Let's go. Tigger: It's so magical. I'm not going to cry. I'm not. Rabbit: Never cry. (They walk forward) (together) (San Diego Viruses were practicing) (basketball) Mike: Going up! Bombo: Do it! (They made a hoop) (together) Kel: Guys, You better look at this on TV. Duke: We're practicing. Kel: Look. Bo-bobo: Now what? Rickens: Is something eating you? (They look at the TV) (and gasp) Anaconda: A wedding? Duke: Sounds cool, hmm? Bomba: Looks retched to me. Kel: Looks lovely. Owl: Friends, We have gathered here for these love bunnies here that are about to be married today. Kessie (Bird): Correct. Owl: Well then, Fluffy Bun, You take Ian Fluffers to be your beloved husband? Fluffy: Sure can. Owl: And Ian, You sure you'll take Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun to be your beloved wife? Ian: May do. Owl: Oh good. And now from the command of Jehovah, I will now pronounce you bunny and wife. All: Yay! (They then kissed each other) (and shook hands) (We cheered and clapped, Bells ring) (loudly) (They place their rings on each other's fingers) (and wink) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is seen) (Text saw this on TV and sighs happily) Text: This sure looks like a good wedding. (Benton turns off the TV) Text: Hmm? Benton: You dope. You know wedding shows aren't the shows for us. Besides, Rabbits are our food, We're stoats. Text: And is that the reason why we want to make them slaves? Benton: To make pies out of those rabbits. That's our trick. Text: Of course. Then our heroes will be slaves. (Back with them) (however) (Song starts) (and plays) Danny: Girl, tell me only this That I'll have your heart for always And you want me by your side Whispering the words I'll always love you Stanz: And forever I will be your lover And I know if you really care I will always be there Einstein: Now I need to tell you this There's no other love like your love And i,as long as I live, I'll give you all the joy My heart and soul can give Danny: Let me hold you I need to have you near me And I feel with you in my arms This love will last forever Cuties: Because I'm truly Truly in love with you girl I'm truly head over heels with your love I need you, and with your love I'm free And truly,you know you're alright with me All: With me (Song ends) (and stops) (Later) (however) (Lionel reads the headlines) Lionel: Man! I can't believe Ian and Fluffy are married. Poodles: That's the way it has to go. Lionel: Yeah. I suppose we'll get used to it. Because there's no doubt we might do Arcane (Season 1) and watch it more often and figure out who will play who in it. Poodles: Don't remind me. Lionel: Yeah. We get the point. As long as we promise to remember to do it. (Red Deer reads the headlines) Red Deer: Blast! Now more weddings are on the way. (Isabella reads the headlines) Isabella: Good job, Ian and Fluffy. Ian: It's a perfect headline every time. Fluffy: Yeah. Because more adopted kids are waiting to get picked up. Ian: I love you more then marriage we did. Fluffy: Even though more weddings are on the way with more baddies coming. (They giggled, Scene ends) (and stops) (Ian Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Weddings